


only us

by iseekdaylight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseekdaylight/pseuds/iseekdaylight
Summary: Ten would usually hate it if someone would take his picture while he’s asleep. Or when he’s off guard. But Johnny is an exception.Johnny Seo had always been the exception.





	only us

**Author's Note:**

> \- I blame Johntography.  
> \- This is not my usual style, because I prefer fleshed-out AUs, but what can I do? I have so many feelings.  
> \- That being said, I’m not so confident about this, but I still hope you enjoy my word vomit!

Johnny’s first destination is always the window or the balcony of the hotel room.

He’d wheel in his luggage, park it by the bed, then fish out his camera. He’d stand by the window or open the balcony door and make a comment on how beautiful the view is. Then come the sounds of the lens shutter, and he’d stay there until Ten is by his side.

Ten, however, makes no move as soon as he flopped down the bed. It had been a day of long flights and early-morning self-practice a few hours prior. The view can wait. Meanwhile, sleep can’t.

He can feel consciousness slipping away when he hears the lens shutter. This time, it’s louder, which meant the camera is nearby.

When he looks up, Johnny is hovering above him. He had just lowered his camera, and he’s grinning, gums bared and all.

Ten would usually hate it if someone would take his picture while he’s asleep. Or when he’s off guard. But Johnny is an exception.

Johnny Seo had always been the exception.

“I woke you up, didn’t I?” the older one says.

Ten hums and rolls so that he’s lying on his back. He can get a better view of Johnny now without straining his neck. “At least tell me I don’t look terrible in that picture.”

“You never look terrible in anything, Ten.” Johnny chuckles. He kicks off his shoes and sits at the edge of the bed. “See for yourself.”

It’s strange seeing a photo of himself, to be honest. Especially this one, with his eyes half-lidded and his shirt riding a bit up his back. And the fact that Johnny told him he doesn’t look terrible in anything …

“You’re blushing.”

“Shut up.” Ten reaches for the pillow and buries his face in it. Heat pools in his face, mentally cursing Johnny for making him feel this way too many times.

(Yet he welcomes it anyway, butterflies in the stomach and quick heartbeats and Johnny, Johnny, Johnny …)

There’s a soft chuckle. The mattress dips, and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “I’m serious, though,” Johnny says, breath ticklish on Ten’s shoulder. “Chittaphon, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

And Ten would usually tell Johnny to shut up. But the softness in the older one’s voice would always stop him from doing so. And he remembers that they’re alone and there are no cameras and managers them they should act cute towards each other. This is Johnny laying his heart out completely and honestly.

He turns around so that he’s facing Johnny. Their faces are mere inches apart, and Ten could feel Johnny’s breath against his skin. The older one practically glows, his smile lighting up the otherwise dim room.

“Hey,” he whispers, tilting his head so that the tips of their noses would touch, his breath mingling with Johnny’s. “For the record, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Johnny makes a soft sigh, and his hands slide down Ten’s cheek, moving down to trace the outline of his cheeks. The older one’s eyes then slip shut as he leans forward.

They’ve shared many kisses before, but it’s the intimate ones that Ten loves the most, even if he doesn’t admit it out loud. Johnny touches him like he’s the most fragile thing in the world, and Ten kind of loves it, even if he isn’t. Johnny sighs in contentment against his lips, and Ten presses more resolutely as pleasant shivers run down his spine.

Without saying a word, Ten slides his arms down and around Johnny’s form, pulling him against his chest. Johnny pulls away just as he does that, lips on Ten’s forehead.

“Then let’s be amazing together,” the older one tells him.

Their shared moment is brief, as their manager knocks on the door, telling them that it’s time to go. Ten groans, but rolls over and gets up anyway. They both quickly make themselves look presentable before opening the door and greeting their manager.

Before they could head out, though, Johnny leans forward and presses a light kiss on his lips, a promise that they have the time when they retreat to their rooms later after a long day of activities.

And honestly, Ten can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Love it? Hate it? Let me know by yelling at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iseekdaylight) or on [CC](https://curiouscat.me/iseekdaylight).


End file.
